Total Drama Insanity
by invaderzimdibfan
Summary: Chris is letting Izzy and I dictate the challenges in this new season of Total Drama! We have 16 canon contestants, 2 of my OCs, and 12 of your OCs! Apps CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

Chris walked up to the camera. "Hello fanfictioners!" He said with happiness obvious in his voice. "In this season, the challenges will be decided by Izzy and the author, who's also my new co-host.

A girl with black hair wearing an Invader Zim T-shirt, jeans, and combat boots walked over. "But in this I'll just be called Nik, it's short for Nichole." Said the Chris's new co-host who was apparently named Nik. "Now, let's meet the confirmed contestants, who were all chosen at random! Get out here, Leshawna!"

The dark skinned woman walked on stage. "Leshawna is in the house!" She called excitedly.

Chris grinned. "Mike!" He called.

"Hi!" He grinned, glad for another chance at one million dollars. "Hey," He said, pointing at Nik. "Who's that?"

Nik smiled. "I'm the new co-host. My name's Nik." She explained. "Anyway, JUSTIN GET OUT HERE!"

Justin walked over angrily. "You don't have to yell, you know." He complained, rubbing his ear.

"Jo!" Called Chris, both hosts ignoring Justin completely.

Jo walked in and silently glared at everyone else. "Cody!" Nik shouted happily.

The boy walked over nervously. "Hi." Said Cody. "Is Sierra going to be coming?"

"Nope!" Nik smiled even more with fangirlness. "I don't like her! Cam come here!**"**

Cameron did as he was told, but didn't really say anything. He was obviously afraid of Nik.

"Anne Maria!" Called Chris. The vain teen walked over and waved to the camera.

"Sam!" Nik shouted. The gamer walked over and began playing video games.

"Lightning!" Shouted Chris. "Get over here!"

"Sha-YEAH!" Yelled the muscular guy as he ran over.

"Zoey!" Called Nik. "You're in the game!"

"Yes!"

"Dawn!" Shouted Chris.

"Hello little girl." Said the blonde to Nik. "Your aura is very magenta."

"I'll just take that as a compliment..." Mumbled Nik, not really knowing what to think of Dawn. "HEATHER!"

"You Don't have to yell." Complained Heather. "I'm right here."

"Lindsay!" Called Chris.

The blonde girl walked over. "Hi Chip!" She waved.

"It's Chris."

"Okay Kyle."

Nik rolled her eyes at the two of them and continued. "Sierra!?"

The girl sprinted over. "CODY!"

Cody looked over at Nik in betrayal. "You said she wouldn't be here!" He exclaimed angrily.

Nik looked infuriated as well. "Chris!" She whined. "What gives?!"

Chris smiled. "All contestants were chosen by picking names out of a hat, Nik. You should know that."

Nik pouted. "Fine." She conceded. "Alejandro. Get over here." The muscular boy walked over and smiled at Heather, who, in turn, glared at him.

"And Noah!" Chris called. "Our final senior contestant!"

Noah just rolled his eyes.

"And now the newbies!" Said Chris, excited for new people to torture. "Anne, get over here!"

A girl with short spiky brown hair wearing a GIR sweater, jeans, and purple sneakers ran over and fangirl squeaked. "Hi people!" She exclaimed. "I'm on Total Drama! EEE!"

"**And... **Drake." Finished Nik with little enthusiasm. She had met Drake and already disliked him.

A tall teenage boy with black spiky hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, and black tennis shoes walked over. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Wave to the camera and at least pretend that you want to be here." Nik replied. He sarcastically waved to the camera. "Anyway," Nik continued. "We need ten more OCs. Five boys and five girls."

**Here's the App.**

**Name:**

**Nickname(optional):**

**gender:**

**Personality:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Everyday wear:**

**Swim wear:**

**Formal wear:**

**Relationships? Yes or no.**

**If yes, what kind of guy/girl:**

**talents:**

**weaknesses:**

**fears:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**allergies (if Any):**

**friendships/alliances? Yes or no.**

**Audition tape:**

**Example:**

**name: Annabelle Marshal**

**nickname: Anne**

**gender: girl**

**personality: excitable, enthusiastic, friendly**

**eye color: green**

**hair color/style: Brown, short, spiky**

**everyday wear: pink Invader Zim T shirt, torn jeans, green sneakers**

**swim wear: purple one piece**

**formal wear: Black dress down to her ankles, black heels**

**relationships: no**

**talents: hiding, technology, running**

**weaknesses: subtlety, patience, working with others**

**fears: heights, crowds, sharks, **

**likes: excitement, comics, cartoons, surprises, aliens**

**dislikes: haters, boredom, stupid people, squeaking noises**

**friendships/alliances: yes**

**audition tape: "Hi total drama! I'm really smart and fast and fun and if I get in the show it'll never be boring and..." *starts hyperventilating and passes out***

**Put your Apps in the reviews or PM me! Only 10 spots available, so enter quick!**


	2. Characters thus far

Nik walked over to the camera with Chris. "Hi!" Said Chris. "We've already gotten quite a few entries, so we're just going to list all the people who are in."

Nik smiled as she began to list all the new contestants. "We have Serena Jones from lololo9,

Alexandria from ShortAsianv23,

James from smoshfan777,

Leonardo Schoor from Bronzonglover52,

Staria from blitzjewel,

Chystal from Guest,

Walter from the house master,

Jay from lololo9,

Samantha from Rockin Bros,

and Leon from Leonthekillr. Thank you to everyone who has sent me an App, I only need one more boy and one more girl!" Nik grinned as the screen fades to black.

**Hi! I seriously can't believe how quickly I've been getting Apps! If I get my last 2 people tonight or tomorrow I'll probably get my first real chapter out tomorrow! So if you haven't put in an App yet, do it now! BTW, I'm having 12 OCs, last chapter I said 10 on accident.**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Nik waved to the camera. "This is it!" She said happily.

"We have all the OCs we need!" Chris cut in. "And here they are!" A boat with all the OCs on it appeared on the horizon and docked.

"First we have Rena!" Said Nik. A pale girl with blueish green eyes and long brown hair wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers walked off the boat.

"Hi Chris!" She said kindly. "It's nice to get to meet you in person." Anne waved to her happily, and Rena walked over, grinning.

"Next is Alex!" Said Chris. A girl with a light tan skin tone, emerald green eyes, and long blonde curly hair who was wearing a beige button up shirt, white jeans, and black heels walked out of the boat.

"Hi Chris!" Said Alex. "You're Nik, right?" She added, turning to Chris's co-host.

"Yep."

The girl smiled. "Cool." She went over to join the other contestants.

"James!" Said Nik. A pale boy blue eyes and shaggy brown hair who was wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans walked over.

"Hi." He said. Nik waved and gestured for him to join the other contestants, which he did.

"Leo!" Chris called. A boy with black eyes and purple hair that got in his face who was wearing black sneakers, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket over a white and purple striped T-shirt walked over.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Said Nik good-naturedly.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "I don't see what's so good about it." He commented.

Nik's smile faded for a moment. "Well, Dawn's here."

*Confession booth Dawn*

"Leo is so sweet, but he's so sad all the time. Even his aura is sad!"

*End confession*

Dawn waved to the depressed boy, and he walked over to her. "Keep him away from anything sharp." Whispered Nik to Chef. "Don't want our contestants committing suicide. Too many lawsuits." Chef nodded in agreement.

"Star!" said Chris. A girl with dark green eyes and a black pixie cut wearing a black vest over a red tank top, dark jeans, and black boots with heels walked over.

"Hi!" Said Staria. She looked at the crowd of contestants. "Well this is going to be interesting…" She murmured, and chuckled to herself. She went and immediately started talking with Anne and Rena.

"Chrystal!" Called Nik. A dark skinned girl with violet eyes and dark brown and gold hair down to her waist walked over.

"Aren't you kinda young to be a host?" She asked Nik.

Nik laughed. "I'm the author, so I get special privileges." She explained.

Chrystal raised an eyebrow. "I wish I knew what that meant." She sighed, then went and joined the other contestants.

*Confession booth Chrystal*

"Author? What did she mean by _that?_ Of course, she's co-hosting with Chris… maybe she's delusional."

*End confession*

"Walter!" Said Chris. A boy with blue eyes and wavy white hair walked over.

"Are you Jack Frost?" Asked Nik.

He looked confused. "What?! No!" He responded, thoroughly freaked out.

*Confession booth Walter*

"I can already tell that this is going to be a long season…"

*End confession*

"Oh." She shrugged. "Okay."

"Jay!" She shouted. A boy with green eyes and messy black hair wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans walked over.

"Hi!" He said happily. "I see that there are already girls here." He waved at Rena, who blushed and ducked her head. Smiling, the boy went and joined the other contestants.

*Confession booth Rena*

"Jay seems so nice!"

*End confession*

"Sam!" Called Chris. A girl with brown eyes and a black ponytail wearing a green shirt with a heart on it and skinny jeans walked over.

"We already have someone named Sam." Said Nik, pointing to Sam from Revenge of the Island. "So we'll just call you Samantha."

"Okay." Said Samantha. Then she noticed the other people there.

"EEE!" She fangirl shrieked. "Both Noah _and _Mike are her?! Yay!"

Anne hissed at her like a cat. "Mike's MINE!" She shouted!

"No! Mine!" Samantha yelled back.

Mike just looked sort of freaked out. "Actually…" He mumbled. "I'm still dating Zoey." He was ignored by the arguing fangirls.

"I feel bad for you." Said Cody. "You've got _two_ of them to deal with." Mike left to go to one of the cabins before Anne and Samantha started a fist fight that he might get hurt in.

*Confession booth Mike*

"This is going to be a long season… I'll have to ask Cody for advice on dealing with fangirls."

*End confession*

"Mike's with _me,_ guys." Said Zoey to Anne and Samantha, trying to break up their fight.

"No!" Shouted Anne, quoting her favorite cartoon. "You lie! YOU LIIIEE!" Zoey and Samantha walked away slowly, now slightly afraid of the insane girl.

*Confession booth Samantha*

"What the heck is up with that Anne girl…?"

*End confession*

"I'll just pretend that didn't happen." Said Chris. "Um… Leon, get out here." A boy with blue eyes black medium length hair wearing a black jacket over a blue shirt, jeans and black sneakers walked over.

"Hi." Said Leon. Nik smiled and pointed to the area where the contestants were hanging out. The boy rolled his eyes and went to join the other contestants.

"Eren!" Called Nik impatiently. A boy with medium length auburn hair and green eyes wearing a black T-shirt, khakis, and fashionable boots walked over.

"Wow…" Said Anne, forgetting her recent fight about Mike.

"Yeah…" Agreed Staria and Alex. Eren waved to them and they all began some sort of conversation.

Nik rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She mumbled in exasperation. She hadn't expected the new Alejandro to take effect _that_ quickly.

*Confession booth Eren*

"I know she called me the new Alejandro, but I'm going to do way better than he did. The girls won't know what hit them when I'm through! I'm going all the way to the top."

*End confession*

"And last but not least is Esther!" Exclaimed Chris. A girl with violet eyes and shoulder length black curly hair wearing a loose red shirt, a red plaid miniskirt, and black leggings walked over. She was carrying a sock monkey.

"A sock monkey?" Said Heather meanly. "What are you, five?" Esther then began to cry, which earned Heather a lot of angry glares.

"His name is Mr. Monkey." She said between sobs.

Anne walked over to her. "You know," said the crazy girl. "I can hear the voices of toys. They talk to me. Mr. Monkey doesn't like Heather."

Esther raised an eyebrow for a moment, then sniffled. "Neither do I." She told Anne. They began to converse.

*Confession booth Esther*

"I've already got a friend. Soon they'll all be catering to my every whim, and I'm going to win this! No one will even suspect that I'm anything more than a nice, sweet girl with a sock monkey. That is until I win. Also, Anne is insane. Toys don't talk. … Do they?"

*End confession*

*Confession booth Anne*

"I know that toys don't really talk. But Esther reminds me of my little sister, so I wanted to make her feel better! Besides, you can never have too many friends!"

*End confession*

"Okay." Said Nik. "Now for teams. All teams were chosen at absolute random."

"So, without further ado…" Chris cut in. "Jo," Jo rolled her eyes. "Walter," Walter smirked. "Anne, Esther," They both grinned because they were on the same team. "Anne Maria," She looked at the others on her team so far and sighed. "Cameron," He smiled. "Heather," She scoffed. "Alejandro,"

"The drawing was rigged!" Complained Heather.

"No it wasn't." Said Chris. "Anyway, Jay is the last member of your team. You ten are the Dizzy Bunnies." A logo showing a rabbit spinning was shown.

"Wait!" Said Cameron. "That means that I'm not on Mike and Zoey's team!" Nik shrugged sympathetically while Chris just chuckled.

"Anyway," Said Nik. "Leo, Dawn," Dawn smiled and Leo half-smiled. "Cody," Cody grinned. "Drake," The boy huffed. "Lightning,"

"Sha-ZOOM!"

"Right. Samantha," Samantha smiled. "Eren," Eren waved to Samantha, who just rolled her eyes. "Chrystal," She smiled. "Leon," he shrugged and waved to the others happily. "And Justin. You are the Nuclear Mice." A logo with and exploding mouse on it was shown. All the Exploding Mice seemed freaked out by their team name.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Samantha. "That means that I'm not with Mike or Noah!"

"And I'm not with Cody!" Gasped Sierra.

As opposed to dealing with fangirl heart attacks, Chris allowed them to switch. "Fine." He said. "Sierra, you're a nuclear mouse." Cody sighed as Sierra hugged him. "And Samantha," She smiled. "James," He waved. "Zoey," Samantha glared at her, and she ducked her head. "Rena," Rena smiled and waved to her teammates, oblivious to the unspoken conflict. "Mike," Mike ducked his head and tried not to be noticed by Samantha and Anne. "Sam," He gave a thumbs up and continued playing his game. "Noah," Samantha shrieked with joy. "Alex," She grinned. "Lindsay," She waved to the camera. "And Leshawna. You are the Skydiving Fish…? Okay who picked these names?"

"Izzy." Nik said it like it should be obvious.

Chris sighed. "Fine. Skydiving fish." He said.

*Confession booth Zoey*

"Why Samantha's team? At least Anne is crazy enough that she has no chance with Mike, but Samantha could be a threat! With her on my team I've already got a target on my back!" *Sighs*

*End confession*

"So." Said Nik. "Now that you've got your teams, it's time for the first challenge!" They all groaned.

"Izzy and I discussed, and we're taking a challenge from season 3." She explained. "The challenge Dance your lederhosen off."

"I loved that one!" Chris laughed.

"With a twist, of course." The girl added. "Instead of over the ground, you'll all be over… shark… infested… water!" The camera went to a picture of the things from slap slap revolution over the water next to the cliff.

"You're kidding…" Said Drake. "You've got to be…"

"Nope!"

*Confession booth Drake*

"$^&%#*^&%^*&^&*!"

*End confession*

**And that, my friends, is where I leave you! I hope that I did everyone right. Please review, and PM me if you want me to change something about your character! Invaderzimdibfan signing off!**


	4. Challenges, friends, pranks, & alliances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**A/N- I totally forgot to say what team Staria is on, she's on the Dizzy Bunnies!**

Nik and Chris walked over to the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Insanity…" Said Nik.

"_No!" Shouted Anne, quoting her favorite cartoon. "You lie! YOU LIE!"_

"We had some fangirl fights."

"_Wow…" Said Anne, looking at Eren._

"_Yeah…" Agreed Staria and Alex._

"We got a new Alejandro."

"_Izzy and I discussed, and we're taking a challenge from season 3." explained Nik. "The challenge Dance your lederhosen off. With a twist, of course. Instead of over the ground, you'll all be over… shark… infested… water!"_

"_$^&%#*^&%^*&^&*!"_

"... And we introduced our first challenge! He he." Finished Nik.

"Who will fall? Who will get seriously hurt? And who will be going home?" Said Chris dramatically. "Find out now on Total…"

"Drama…" Cut in Nik.

"Insanity!" Said Izzy, jumping on screen from the ceiling.

Oo00oO

"Three people from each team will participate." Said Nik. "Choose NOW!"

The Dizzy Bunnies chose Jo, Alejandro, Anne, and Staria. The Nuclear Mice chose Sierra(she won it in season 3), Leon, Lightning, and Eren. The Skydiving Fish chose Mike, Samantha, Alex, and Noah.

They each stepped onto a platform. Jo was next to Mike, Alejandro was next to Leon, Sierra was next to Alex, Lightning was next to Samantha, Noah was next to Anne, and Staria was next to Eren.

"Remember," called Chris, "you have to knock the person next to you _off_ the platform. Whichever team the first person to fall off is on has to send someone home, and whichever team the last person standing is on get to be in the spa hotel from season 5." With the rules explained, the platforms rose above the water.

Jo and Mike faced each other. They shoved for a little while, until Mike gasped as Svetlana took over. He/she(is it he because it's Mike, or she because Svetlana is in control?) jumped up and kicked Jo off her platform in one swift motion.

"Svetlana wins the kick and dance competition!" He/she declared victoriously. Then, Mike gasped and returned to being himself, then looked around, wondering what caused Jo to fall.

"The Dizzy Bunnies will be facing elimination!" Called Chris. Alejandro, Leon, Mike, Anne, Noah, Staria, and Eren all got down and went to the dock to watch the others compete.

*Confession booth Jo*

"He is going to PAY for making me lose!"

*End confession*

"Lightning, Sierra, Samantha, and Alex are now-" Lightning shoved Samantha off her platform. "Uh, The Nuclear Mice get the spa! Skydiving Fish, you aren't in elimination, but ya don't win either. Enjoy safety."

Mike had decided to try to make friends with Anne and Samantha since they wouldn't leave him alone, so they were in the loser cabin with Cam and Zoey.

"You did really great Mike!" Said Anne. Zoey raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you lost." She pointed out. "You might get eliminated."

"Actually, she's highly unlikely to get many votes unless she does something to make her team hate her really soon." Said Cameron. "Jo and Alejandro are more likely to be eliminated, Jo because she lost, and Alejandro because he has a reputation for being manipulative."

"I hope you get voted off." Said Samantha. "You're insane, and Mike is MINE!" She hugged Mike when she said he was hers.

Anne glared and hissed at her like a cat, while Zoey looked upset when Samantha hugged Mike. "Mike's _my_ boyfriend." Zoey pointed out. Samantha just shoved the redhead in response. Eventually, they all started arguing, even though Cameron honestly had no idea _why_ he was involved in the argument.

Meanwhile, Cody and Sierra were chatting as well. "It's soo great to see you again Cody!" She grinned. "After Total Drama All Stars, you stopped hanging out with me outside the show."

Cody laughed nervously. "Yeah, I've been really busy lately." He said, hoping that the excuse would work. "You know, fans, school, that sort of thing."

Sierra nodded. "I know what you mean!" She agreed. "I've been _way_ behind on like 3 of my blogs because the Aftermath show keeps wanting to do an interview and I'm still in high school, plus all my fan club meetings I have to go to."

Cody nodded, and told her that he was going to bed early, then went to go check out the competition.

He found Dawn and Leo hanging out outside the cabin for their team. "Hey." Said Cody. "What's up?"

Dawn waved to him. "We are just drawing pictures of the plants here." She replied. "They are very different from the ones we have at home, most likely because of mutations."

Leo nodded. "Lots of the plants have turned violent." He said. "They could easily kill us all."

Cody instantly was creeped out by the couple. "Okay then" He said. "Bye." And with that, he walked away.

Rena and Eren were talking over in the woods. "You know," Said Eren. "You really are pretty."

The girl blushed. "You really think so?"

*Confession booth Eren*

"And gullible!"

*End confession*

"Yes." He said. "Where did you get your bracelet?"

Rena smiled and toyed with her bracelet. "I don't remember." She told him. "You're not bad looking yourself, you know."

He shrugged. "Eh." He told her. "I'm no model."

Esther and Staria were hanging out, too. "So, do you have any siblings back home?" Asked Staria.

"No." She replied. "I'm an only child. You?"

"Same here." Replied Star. They continued like this, conversing about their lives back home.

In another part of the woods, Leon was upside downin a tree with his ankle caught in a rope. "Hello?" He called. Walter and Jay walked over laughing.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Walter. "That was awesome!" Jay nodded in agreement and let Leon down.

"Not cool!" Said Leon, though he was laughing too.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Jay. "That was an awesome joke, if a bit overdone." The other two agreed and they went to their respective cabins.

*Confession booth Leon*

"Using a rope trap to send me up into a tree was insane, but it was a joke. I can deal. Besides, one of them might get eliminated soon, I shouldn't mind them playing pranks."

*End confession*

And Chrystal, James and Alex were in in the Skydiving Fish's cabin talking. "So I was thinking…" Began Alex. "I was wondering if we could make our own little alliance."

"But I'm on a different team." Chrystal pointed out.

"Well, we'll do our best to win until the merge, then stick together once the teams are merged." Alex clarified. "I just want to know that I have people I can trust early on, other than Anne. She's nice, but crazy." The other two agreed.

"I like this idea." James said. Chrystal agreed as well.

*Confession booth James*

"I know it's early, but hey, insurance is never a bad thing. We aren't throwing challenges or being sneaky, and Alex doesn't seem like the backstabbing type. If I make it to the merge, now I know that I'll have allies."

The scene cut to Chris and Nik. "Ooh!" Exclaimed Nik. "People are already making friends and enemies!"

"But there's an elimination coming up!" Said Chris. "Who will be eliminated? Who will become a couple? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Insanity!"

**And that's it! I need the people who submitted Walter, Jay, Esther, and Staria to either PM me their characters' votes or review with them. Just remember that the characters don't know what people say when they're in the confession booth or not with them. Review!**


	5. More insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Nik waved to the camera. "Previously, on Total Drama Insanity…"

"_Svetlana wins the kick and dance competition!" Yelled Svetlana victoriously._

"_He is going to PAY for making me lose!" Jo growled._

"Rivalries heated up."

_Leo nodded. "Lots of the plants have turned violent." He said. "They could easily kill us all."_

"Leo and Dawn proved once and for all that they're both seriously messed up."

"_You know," said Eren. "You really are pretty." (In confession booth) "And gullible!"_

"Eren worked his manly charm on Rena."

"_Well, we'll do our best to win until the merge, then stick together once the teams are merged." Alex clarified. "I just want to know that I have people I can trust early on, other than Anne. She's nice, but crazy."_

"And the first alliance was formed!" Nik grinned. "And today, we have an elimination. Who is going home? What will the next random challenge be? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Insanity!"

Nik and Chris were at the campfire with the Dizzy Bunnies. "In previous seasons, we've used peanuts, statues, and marshmallows to symbolize safety." Said Nik. "In _this_ season, Izzy managed to combine them all to make this." She held up a gooey gilded Chris award covered in peanuts. "The marsh-nut-Chris. Yeah, I don't think this was a good idea, but who cares? Heather is safe!"

Heather gladly took her Marshmallow-peanut thing, but then threw it into a tree, where a squirrel's screaming could be heard. "Walter!" Said Chris. "You are safe."

He grinned and took his thing that Izzy made. "Esther!" Called Nik.

Esther took her Marsh-nut-Chris. She tried eating it, since it was made from peanuts and marshmallows, and actually found it to be good.

*Confession booth Esther*

"Chef's food is disgusting. Sure, the thing was made of marshmallows and peanuts, which I didn't think would be a good combination, but it's better than what Chef gives us."

*End confession*

"Staria!" Said Chris. The girl smiled and took her gooey marshmallow Chris. She looked at it for a moment, then dropped it in the fire. It sparked for a couple seconds.

"Jay!" Said Nik. Walter took his Chris marshmallow without comment.

"Alejandro!" Said Chris dramatically. Alejandro smiled and took his marshmallow Chris.

"Anne Maria." Said Nik emotionlessly. She was getting tired of the lack of drama and violence. Anne Maria smiled at safety, but refused to take the sticky mess made by Izzy.

"Cameron!" Called Chris. The boy sighed in relief at knowing he was safe.

"Anne, Jo." Nik began in a melodramatic voice. "You're both kinda in trouble. I only have one of… whatever this is left. One of you is going home. Jo, you've kind of been a jerk for all of the short time you've been here. Not cool. Anne, You're psycho. People tend to not enjoy that." Anne stared off into space, not paying attention, and Jo just rolled her eyes.

Chris cut in. "The final goop thing goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne."

Anne jumped up and screamed "I won! Victory!" until Nik slapped her.

Jo glared at all of her now former teammates. "You do realize that you voted out your strongest player." She asserted, before getting on the loser boat from season 1, which was now beat up and in extreme disrepair. It sank, and Jo had to take the flush of shame instead.

"Now." Said Nik. "Everyone to their cabin. I have to prepare the challenge. It's going to be _fun…_"

An hour later, everyone came out to find the gargantuan pinball game from Season 3. "This seems dangerous…" Commented Zoey.

Nik nodded. "Oh, it will be." She replied ominously. "Because this is today's challenge! Four people from each team will be jammed into pinballs with a special surprise, and have to knock each other into holes that have been strategically cut into the platform. Last team standing wins, first team to have all its players knocked out has to vote someone out!"

Chris laughed. "Man, that is sick!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't I think to do this sooner?"

"Because it makes no sense!" Chef objected. "Besides, all the interns who tried this are now in the hospital!"

Nik shrugged. "The interns were lame." She said, brushing off Chef's comment. "These people will be _way_ more fun to watch!"

"Choose who will be going in!" Said Chris. The Dizzy Bunnies chose Heather, Staria, Anne, and Jay. The Nuclear Mice chose Lightning, Leon, Eren, and Justin. The Skydiving Fish chose James, Samantha, Leshawna, and Mike.

And with that, they were loaded into their pinballs and tossed into the field. Anne and Samantha immediately began fighting. James, Eren, and Jay clashed and all ended up falling into holes from the rebound.

Leshawna knocked Lightning into Leon, and they all started clashing into each other with their pinballs, even though Lightning and Leon were on the same team. They just didn't like each other.

Mike and Heather were just off to the side, avoiding the fight. Unfortunately for them, Chris decided that things weren't exciting enough and Chef started throwing random objects into the pinball field. Mike was knocked out of the field by a sink, and might have been injured. Anne, noticing this, rolled her pinball into one of the holes and then ran over to check on him.

Heather, also, was knocked into a hole by one of the random objects that were flung at her. She was knocked unconscious when she hit her head on the side of her pinball.

Eventually, Leon managed to knock Leshawna into one of the holes. Unfortunately for Leon, though, Lightning went down as well.

Samantha was easy for the others to deal with, everyone else who was still standing went after her. "Nothing personal!" Called Justin.

"The Skydiving Fish are facing elimination!" Exclaimed Chris. Nik gave a concerned look to the people who had gotten hurt.

"Shouldn't someone check on them?" She asked. Chris gave her a funny look. "Hey! I'm insane, I'm not sadistic like you!" Chris just shrugged at the insult and sent interns to make sure that no one was dead.

Meanwhile, Leon and Justin had teamed up to knock Staria into a nearby hole. "And the Nuclear Mice get the spa!" Exclaimed Chris.

Nik walked over to check on people. Mike was fine, but a little annoyed by Anne and Samantha, who were following him again. Heather was completely beat up, though, and had to go to the infirmary. "She'll be fine tomorrow." Said Nik confidently.

Everyone else was somehow completely unharmed, as often seems to be the case on Total Drama.

About an hour after the challenge, Anne, Samantha, and Zoey were arguing again. Zoey was starting to feel less guilty about yelling at them, and Mike, Cody, and Cameron thought it was fun to watch.

"How long have they been going?" Asked Cody, starting to get bored. Cam looked at the clock on the wall.

"A half hour." He said. "And it doesn't seem like they'll be stopping anytime soon." They all shrugged and continued to Watch the girls fight.

"Mike is my boyfriend!" Zoey was saying. "Not yours!"

"Silence you tiny brain… head!" Anne yelled.

Samantha shoved her. "You aren't even making sense!"

It continued for another five minutes before Noah walked over and yelled at them. "Stop arguing!" He shouted. "It's been the same since season 4! Mike and Zoey are a couple, and nothing's going to change that! So do yourselves a favor and _stop annoying everybody!_"

They all stopped and stared at him. Cody looked confused, wondering why he hadn't thought of screaming at Sierra, Mike looked confused, since Noah doesn't usually care about anything, Cameron was relieved that someone had finally said what they had probably all been thinking, Anne was full of rage, Samantha was fangirling about Noah, and Zoey just looked stunned.

"Okay!" Said Samantha. "I'll stop fighting with Crazy and Redhead. After all, I haven't been hanging out with you at all!" She hugged Noah. Anne was just pouting and Zoey seemed happy that Samantha wasn't attacking her anymore.

Realizing what he had just brought upon himself, Noah started running away, with Samantha following. "Go back to arguing!" He shouted. But everyone ignored him. Anne looked at Zoey.

"Let's just say that you won the argument today." She said fairly. "Since Samantha left." Zoey nodded and Anne went to do whatever it is that crazy people do when they lose.

Staria, Esther, Jay, Alejandro, and Walter were in their team's cabin strategizing. "Eventually, our team is going to lose a challenge." Said Alejandro. "When that happens, I think that we should vote out either Anne or Cameron. Neither of them really benefit the team very much."

Esther shrugged. "I dunno…" She said. "Anne is nice, but Cam is smart. We might need that eventually. And Anne thinks like Izzy, so maybe that'll help us sometime."

*Confession booth Esther*

"Anne is useful since she trusts me. Though I honestly won't have any complaints about voting out Cameron except for the fact that his intelligence may come in handy. If Alejandro wants me to side with him on _anything,_ he'll have to have good reason for it. Teaming up with someone known for being mean and manipulative will be bad for my image."

*End confession*

"Maybe…" Admitted Staria. "I can't think of anyone else to vote out…"

*Confession booth Staria*

"Except him and Heather! But I'm obviously not going to _say_ that."

*End confession*

The others shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Why are we talking about who we're voting out when _we _aren't the ones who lost?" Said Jay practically.

"Because we can't go without losing forever!" Said Walter.

"Says who?" Asked Heather, walking into the cabin.

Staria looked at Heather in confusion. "I thought that you had a concussion." She said.

"Turns out, Nik is really a really good doctor, somehow." The black haired girl shrugged.

They all shrugged and went back to strategizing.

0OooO0

Eren and Rena were hanging out in the woods. "You know," said Eren. "I overheard that Alex, James, and Chrystal have already made an alliance. Maybe _we_ should start one of our own. I'll bet we can get Anne to join us too."

Chrystal thought it over. "An alliance with one person from each team?" She said. "It could work. Count me in"

"Great."

0OoO0

Chrystal and Leon were dragging Leo over to the lake with Dawn following with a concerned look on her face. "Leave me alone." Mumbled the depressed teen.

"No." Said Chrystal. "You're going to have fun, whether you like it or not! By the way, why do you always carry a rose with you?" The camera zoomed in on Leo's rose that nobody had noticed before for some reason.

*Confession booth Leo*

"Smiling hurts my face."

*End confession*

"I carry it because-" He was cut off by Justin and Alejandro arguing loudly over which of them was a better ladies man as they walked by. Chrystal, Leon, Leo, and Dawn walked faster to avoid them.

"So anyway, what were we talking about?" Asked Leon.

You were forcing me to have fun." Said Leo wryly.

"Oh yeah…" Said Chrystal. "To the beach!"

0OooO0

James and Alex were hanging out. "So." Said James. "What do you do when you're not on reality TV?"

"I like doing fashion design." She told him. He grinned.

"Cool. He told her.

They continued to chat, and the scene cut to Chris and Nik.

"Okay." Said Nik. "Recap. James and Alex are looking like a future couple, Leo's face hurts when he smiles, Justin has finally realized that Alejandro replaced him back in season 3, Noah snapped at the fangirls and now Samantha is fangirling _him,_ Heather got hurt, Heather got better, and, most importantly, the Skydiving Fish now have to eliminate somebody!"

Chris nodded. "The members of the Skydiving Fish are Leshawana, Lindsay, Noah, Sam, Zoey, Mike, Rena, Samantha, James, and Alex."

Chef cut in, getting annoyed that he was so constantly ignored nowadays. "So, if your OC is in the losing team, PM or review with your character's vote NOW! Why haven't you voted yet?"

**I couldn't have said it better myself, Chef. The people who submitted Rena, Samantha, James, and Alex: please PM me or review with your character's vote. Thanks.**


	6. The Christmas Chapter, part 1

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated lately!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or anything else that might be mentioned in this fic.**

Nik and Chris smiled at the camera. "Previously on Total Drama Insanity," Started Chris.

_Jo glared at all of her now former teammates. "You do realize that you voted out your strongest player." She asserted._

"Jo was eliminated."

"_This seems dangerous…" Commented Zoey._

_Nik nodded. "Oh, it will be." She replied ominously. "Because this is today's challenge! Four people from each team will be jammed into pinballs with a special surprise, and have to knock each other into holes that have been strategically cut into the platform. Last team standing wins, first team to have all its players knocked out has to vote someone out!"_

"_We had a super epic challenge!"_

_It continued for another five minutes before Noah walked over and yelled at them. "Stop arguing!" He shouted. "It's been the same since season 4! Mike and Zoey are a couple, and nothing's going to change that! So do yourselves a favor and __**stop annoying everybody!"**_

"Noah got a girlfriend."

_Esther shrugged. "I dunno…" She said. "Anne is nice, but Cam is smart. We might need that eventually. And Anne thinks like Izzy, so maybe that'll help us sometime."_

"Esther proved that she's really good at proving a point."

_Chrystal thought it over. "An alliance with one person from each team?" She said. "It could work. Count me in"_

"Another alliance was formed."

"_No." Said Chrystal. "You're going to have fun, whether you like it or not!"_

"Leo was forced to enjoy himself… not that it worked."

"_I carry it because-" _

"... And we _STILL_ don't know why Leo always carries a rose."

The Skydiving fish were at their dramatic campfire ceremony. "Well, seeing how _horrible_ the idea of combining previous symbols of safety turned out, we're just using marshmallows." Nik said, glaring at Izzy, who was hiding in the shadows. "So, yeah, whatever. Mike, you're safe."

Mike took his marshmallow happily. "James!" Said Chris. James grinned.

"Alex, Rena." Said Nik. "You're both safe." They high fived and took their marshmallows.

"Leshawna, Sam." Put in Chris. "You're safe." Leshawna grinned and Sam just ignored everything as usual.

"Lindsay, and Noah." Said Nik. They each took their marshmallow without comment.

Chris looked at Samantha and Zoey, the only two without marshmallows. "Samantha. Zoey. I only have one marshmallow left. One of you is going home. The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

Samantha. Zoey, you have been eliminated."

*Confession booth Zoey*

"What?!"

*End of confession*

Zoey's eyes were wide. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Me? But everybody loves me!" She looked at Samantha. "Well, almost everyone." Nik shrugged.

"You _are_ one of my favorites, but a vote is a vote." Said Nik. "Sorry, Zoey." Defeated, the redhead walked to the Dock of Shame and got flushed.

"Since it's around Christmas time, we're doing a holiday-themed challenge!" Exclaimed Nik happily around an hour after the elimination.

"But it's not wintery here…" Protested Cameron.

"The interns are taking care of that." Chris smirked, and the scene changed to some dark cave where the interns were pushing buttons on a weather controlling machine.

Back with the hosts and campers, it started to snow, much to the surprise and confusion to everyone except Nik and Chris.

"This isn't logical…" Said Cam.

"Since when has anything here ever been logical?!" Snapped Heather.

"Yeah," agreed Anne. "It's like we're all in a really fun cartoon!" After a pause, everyone burst out laughing at the idea of them being a cartoon. (How ridiculous... ; D)

"Anyway, your challenge is simple." Said Nik. "Four people from each team will be dressed as reindeer, and will have to pull the rest of their team to the finish line on the other side of the island. But watch out for anything Izzy and I may or may not have put in your path…" She laughed evilly as she finished her statement.

"Lightning will sha-pull this stupid sha-sled!" Exclaimed Lightning, grinning.

"O… kay?" Said Cody. "Leon, Justin, and Eren can pull, too."

The team grinned and all shouted "Nuclear mice for the win!" before riding off into the woods.

"I was gonna give you a map!" Called Nik.

The Dizzy Bunnies were arguing with each other over which four people would pull their sled. "I told you guys not to vote out Jo!" Said Anne, making everyone else angrily remind her that she said no such thing.

Meanwhile, the Skydiving Fish had chosen Mike, Samantha, Leshawna, and Sam and were on their way. They figured that even if none of them were particularly athletic, they still had a shot if they didn't spend the whole time fighting like a certain other team.

0OooO0

"How far is this sha-race?" Said Lightning, panting.

"Are we even going the right way?" Questioned Dawn.

"Don't sha-question the Lightning!" Exclaimed the moronic jock. "Of course this is the way!"

After a few more minutes of not seeing any type of landmarks, Sierra spoke up. "I don't think that this is the way." She said.

Soon all of them were arguing over whether they were going the right way or not, (with Leo telling them how doomed they all were, of course) and they went past the finish line deeper into the woods.

"Did they just walk _away _from us?" Said Nik in disbelief.

"Yep." Said Chef. "All these kids are idiots." They both started laughing at that, while Chris was being yelled at by his lawyers over the phone.

*Confession booth Chris*

"Here on Total Drama, the safety of our campers is our number one concern." *looks off screen* "Okay, are we done here?"

*Nik*

*singing* "Dashing through the snow, ignoring all the rules, fighting all the way…" *laughs*

*End of confession*

0OooO0

"Hey!" Said Anne. "Where's the other teams?" She was ignored by her arguing teammates, much to her annoyance. Sighing, the crazy teen tied herself to the sled and started pulling on her own.

It didn't work very well, but they were moving. … Sort of.

0OooO0

"Hey!" Said Samantha optimistically. "This isn't so hard!"

"Speak for yourself, short stuff." Said Leshawna.

Before anyone could reply, there was an explosion and the snow picked up so that no one could see anything. Noah was heard screaming "Seriously?!" In anger.

*Confession booth Noah*

*shivering* "N-n-not cool, C-Chris! It's-s c-cold out there!"

*End of confession*

0OooO0

"Ooh!" Said Chris. "Will anyone survive the winter challenge? Will I get sued? Find out in the next chapter of Total… Drama… Insanity!

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I'm making this chapter a two-parter because I want to get this out as soon as quickly as I possibly can. Next chapter will be soon, don't worry!**


End file.
